Papyrus No es Un Idiota
by MariKyubi
Summary: La verdad sobre cómo ve las cosas Papyrus. Decidí escribir esto ya que quiero mostrar una versión de Papyrus un poco más oscura, supongo que esa es la palabra. Espero sea de su agrado. Escrito por:MariKyubi Generó:Angst. ONESHOT. Ligeramente habla de su relación con Sans, que por parte mía es más que hermandad. Espero les guste.


_**POV Papyrus**_

Mi nombre es Papyrus, soy un mounstro esqueleto, tengo tantos secretos que escondo de todo el mundo, hasta de mi hermano Sans, es solo que no quiero preocuparles, y menos hacer que mi hermano Sans a quien adoro cargue con algo más grande que esas pesadillas y su tonto hermano menor, tanto me centro en actuar, que a veces yo me lo creo, suelo actuar de maneras entusiastas hasta a veces parezco un engreído, aunque la realidad es distinta, las personas creen que soy inocente e ignorante de lo qué pasa alrededor, ellos se equivocan, pero trato de actuar que todo va bien, aquel humano que a caído más de una vez en Subsuelo, aquellas matanzas, aquellos finales en los cuales logramos salir a la superficie, aquellos donde lo último que veo es al niño con ese cuchillo de juguete, con aquella mirada sobre mi, ver cómo desaparece mi cuerpo en polvo, Los finales en los que me he vuelto rey por las muertes que aquel humano ocasionaba y otros finales, pero siempre vuelve a comenzar todo, al principio me convencía de que eran Deja Vus, pero Sans trataba de negármelo, así que le hacía caso, pero la única vez que me rebelé ante el humano el que había muerto había sido Sans, nunca volví a desafiarle de aquel modo, a excepciones de una segunda vez que Sans me había dicho que mejorará otro puzzle para el humano, esas dos veces fueron terribles y no solo por la muerte de Sans si no por la de Undyne y otros mounstro más, pero Sans el mounstro más cercano a mi y que siempre trata de hacerme feliz aún con sus chistes malos, pero sé que me oculta algo, aunque no se lo recriminó, yo le he escondido miles de cosas, desde que si recuerdo a nuestro padre Gaster pero, trató de no hacerlo, no es que no haya querido a mi padre, claro que lo quería, pero, verlo en esa situación uniéndose a su creación, aquellos recuerdos, me hacían vomitar una que otra vez, odio este "juego" del humano, qué clase de persona es el para hacerle esto a sus "amigos" una y otra vez, de vez en cuando hablo vagamente de esto con Flowey, un gran amigo, él aparece cada que estoy deprimido, usualmente siempre lo encuentro cuando voy a Watefall cerca de las flores eco, el siempre dice que yo soy capaz de más, a veces siento como si el también recordase pero siento que es imposible porque una vez vagamente trate de preguntarle, sé que tengo potencial, pero aún no es suficiente, y aún así, lastimar ya no es una de mis opciones, a habido veces en que uso mis ataques especiales y los Gaster Blasters, tanto que iluminan mi ojo derecho pero siempre siento que es excesivo, aparte de que intente lo que intenté nunca logró hacer nada bien, ni mis ataques, ni mi defensa, ni mi comida, ni mi vida.

Trató de nunca mostrar mis desánimos, después de todo si Sans ya carga con mucho, porque molestarlo conmigo, un mounstro que no sabe hacer nada bien por su cuenta, ni siquiera vengar a sus amigos y su amado hermano, Sans me mantiene feliz, por eso, desearía que las cosas cambiaran de una vez para bien, que aquel humano decidiera liberarnos pero para siempre, sin más reinicias, todos los mounstros son tan geniales, y yo quejándome aquí me siento inutil.

Pero las veces que le he enfrentado y he matado, yo recuerdo y veo cosas terribles, como si hubiera algo más allá de mi memoria, algo que me ha hecho ser culpable alguna vez, algo malo dentro de mi, trató de no hacerlo, por ello, trató de nunca luchar a menos que sea defendiendo a alguien o vengando a alguien, soy un inútil costal de huesos, cuando llegó a desbaratarme Sans siempre viene a alegrarme, si supiera quién soy en realidad, ¿estaría conmigo?, cuando estoy solo suelo tocar bastante mis huesos del cuello, mirando aquella cicatriz que nunca he querido que Sans vea, por ello es que nunca o casi nunca suelo bañarme sin mi traje, y si logro quitarme la bufanda, suelo cubrir aquella marca con alguna cosa, nadie debería cargar con esas cosas nunca.

 **-Solo por favor humano...Que esta vez sea un final feliz...**

 _ **Hola a todos soy MariKyubi devuelta aquí y pues escribí esto porque pienso que este Papyrus realmente oculta muchas cosas y no es realmente ignorante como muchos piensan,y pienso que ha hecho cosas también muy malas y no quiere volverlas hacer por eso es como es, de hecho esta fic está basado un poco en mi en como me siento, siempre teniendo que fingir que estoy bien y sonriendo más por el bien ajeno que el propio...tenía que descargarme ahora, y sé que es un fic asqueroso, en mi mente presentía que sería mejor.**_


End file.
